


TFW one-shots

by dogfighter3000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Human Castiel, Human Castiel in the Bunker, Newly Human Castiel, Team Free Will, just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogfighter3000/pseuds/dogfighter3000
Summary: A collection of Team Free Will one shots that i'll update sporadically.





	TFW one-shots

Castiel was, admittedly, new to humanity and the many quirks and complications that come with caring for his now undeniably human vessel. Though he has spent enough time around the other humans, primarily Sam and Dean and the various other people they met along their misadventure, to know that this behavior was highly suspicious. It had started yesterday morning at the breakfast table or, Cass supposes, the general vicinity of the kitchen. Seeing as Dean ate at the breakfast table and Sam ate while standing up at the counter.

You see, Castiel had a bad habit of staying up late into the night. Reading or watching Netflix or doing any one of the various tasks in a multitude of painfully human activities to occupy the time that he used to fill with flying everywhere. The time he had spent being useful. Time spent going from place to place gathering information for hunts or clues on how to defeat the next big bad or tuning in to ‘angel radio’ as Dean once dubbed it. But now he was left indubitably mortal and couldn’t do any of those things. 

So, he stayed up late. He kept busy with his menial tasks until a ridiculous hour in the very early morning and then woke up near noon, well past the time that Sam and Dean woke up in the morning. The only exceptions to this were the days after a hunt. All three hunters would stumble through the heavy, iron front door of the bunker and practically sleep their way through putting weapons away and showering up before collapsing into their respective beds. The next morning, they would all wake up at relatively the same time and eat a late breakfast or have an early lunch together.

The ex-angel has assumed that yesterday morning wouldn’t be any different, seeing as they had finished off a vampire nest the day before that and were planning a big breakfast in celebration. Or at least, that had been the plan before Cass had wandered his way into the kitchen at about 10 am to see the brother’s eating across the room from each other. Not a word was spoken between the two of them as their close friend entered the room. 

Both the Winchesters were emotionally inept enough that Castiel didn’t dignify the tense air around the room with a response and just quietly walked over to the cabinet. Pulling out a box of teeth-rottingly sweet cereal so he could fix himself a bowl, he muttered a quiet “good morning,” to the both of them. Sam gave him a tight smile and muttered a quiet greeting in return while Dean just grunted and nodded at him. As soon as Cass sat down with his meager first meal of the day, the older of the two Winchesters stood up with his dirty dishes and set them in the sink before practically stomping out of the kitchen to god knows where.

“Is there any particular reason why you and your brother are no longer on speaking terms or did you two just wake up and decide to ruin breakfast with your dramatics?” Castiel drawled through a mouthful of cereal. One thing that he had easily picked up from observing humanity was sarcasm, much to the Winchesters’ dismay. Sam’s shoulders went tense and he rolled his eyes but shrugged at his friend as he put his dishes in the sink as well.

“It’s nothing Cass. Just eat your cereal,” he muttered, not unkindly. While Dean was gruff and had a terrible tendency of letting his bad moods effect the people around him, Sam was considerate enough to not take it out on others or remove himself from a situation where he would say something he might regret. Normally, if it was a big thing he wouldn’t have said anything and Dean wouldn’t even be in the same room as Sam, so it was safe to assume that this was some disagreement between the two that would hopefully blow over by tomorrow. 

Well, it’s tomorrow already and when Castiel slinks out of his room around lunch he immediately notices the previous morning’s seating arrangements except every time Dean and Sam happened to make eye contact, Dean would shoot a glare back over to his brother. The angel was halfway through his slice of cold pizza before he got tired of the childish sneers that were being passed between them.

“Would you two just get over whatever predicament has got you in such a twist this week already? You’re both acting like little children and it’s frankly annoying,” Cass mutters, shooting a death glare to the both of them. “What are you two even arguing about??” the ex-angel was met with nothing but awkward silence as the two brothers stared down at their respective plates, looking effectively cowed. It was quiet for a few thoughtful beats before Dean finally spoke up.

“Well it’s all because of Sam’s weird ass, hippie drinking habits-!”

“Really, Dean??? It’s not a hippie drink! Plenty of people drink tea, I’m not some weirdo for wanting to drink it too!” Sam fired back, waving the arm that wasn’t holding his food wildly at his older brother. 

Castiel has to rub his temples at the building pressure behind his eyes, their fighting giving him a major headache. “Are you trying to tell me that you two have been bickering over tea? All the tension? The silent treatments? Because Sam wants to drink tea?”

“No!” Dean grunted, “Well, I mean, yes but I have good reason, ok!” Cass waved his hand in a gesture for the older hunter to continue. “When Sam went out for food yesterday morning I specifically told him to buy more coffee because I can’t function without my caffeine. An’ you know what this lunatic does? He goes out and he buys tea. Even gets the stuff in a bag that you can’t just stick in a Kuerig and call done!”

“You know, technically speaking, tea leaves have even more caffeine then coffee beans do,” Sam tried to counter, squinting at his brother and folding his arms across his chest, food set aside for the moment.

“But it’s just gross leaf water, Sammy!”

“And coffee’s just hot bean water!” Sam huffed. “Sue me for wanting to try something new. You haven’t even tried the stuff yet, dude.”

“Don’t need to taste it to know that it’s got NOTHING on coffee,” Dean was at the edge of his seat, it looked like he was going to shoot out of his chair at any moment and Castiel found it hilarious how seriously the both of them were taking this argument over which drink was the superior hot beverage.

“That’s all a matter of opinion, Dean.”

“Yeah, the right opinion!” Cass couldn’t help but snort at Dean’s reasoning for why coffee was better. Of course, looking back, that was probably the wrong thing to do, seeing as it turned the attention of both brothers onto their friend who had remained otherwise silent throughout the Winchester’s battle royale. “Here, I’ll prove I’m right. Which one do you prefer, huh, Cass?”

He was silent for a couple seconds. While the angel-turned-human could certainly appreciate the rush one gets from drinking coffee, it was much too bitter for his tastes and tea was painfully bland, although not bad either. Looking from Dean to Sam and back again before shrugging and turning back to his food. “Neither, I like hot chocolate more than tea or coffee.” For a brief second, the brothers had looked surprised, not expecting him to pick a third option. It had apparently been a good enough answer for the both of them because neither made a sound for short moment before meeting each other’s gaze and shrugging their shoulders in what Castiel interpreted as a truce. Sam joined him and Dean at the small table in the bunker’s kitchen and they finished their lunch in relatively friendly silence.

“Are you sure you don’t like coffee? Not even a litt-”

“No. Drop it, Dean,” Castiel muttered without even looking up from the food he was shoveling into his mouth, much to Sam’s amusement. As soon as Cass had chewed and swallowed he faced the brothers again, raising a brow in question. “I honestly don’t understand how the two of you can get yourselves into such serious arguments over the simplest of topics. You Winchesters never cease to amaze me.”

With a breathy chuckle from where Sam sat next to the shortest of the three he nodded along to what Cass was saying. “Yeah, we do tend to butt heads over some pretty dumb things sometimes,” he admits sheepishly, running a hand through his shaggy, chestnut colored hair. “I’m guessing it’s because of everything going on lately. It seems like we’ve just been having hunt after hunt after hunt lately, like we haven’t taken any breaks in between.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” Dean mumbled with his mouth full, raising his hands in defense as both Castiel and Sam shot him a look for his appalling table manners. 

“I can’t say I disagree. You two have both been running yourselves ragged recently,” Cass mumbled, already trying to come up with a list of conceivable solutions for the Winchesters’ current predicament. “You two do realize that if there is no world-ending big bad or impending doom you don’t have to double up the regular hunting as consolation?” He was met with nothing but bashful silence as the brothers continued to quietly eat their lunch, much to the ex-angel’s chagrin. “Ok, if we aren’t going to go easy on hunts for a while, at least find a hunt closer to the coast? Take a small vacation, even if it’s only just a few days?”

Castiel was met with silence for the first couple of moments after he made his suggestion, the brothers having one of those silent conversations that only the two of them could understand. Finally, Dean turned back to face his close friend. 

“Y’know what, Cass? I think you just might be on to something.”

Later that day, after lunch, the three of them had convened in the room of the bunker they had repurposed into a living room sort of area to watch movies and drink hot chocolate, much to Castiel’s delight.

**Author's Note:**

> First off, thank you to my lovely, beautiful, beta reader Seanna! For reading this and checking over it, ily bitch. Also thank you to my fuckin' sweet bro Ash for the support while writing this! ilyt but no homo
> 
> This was originally supposed to be an OT3 prompt about how person A and person B are arguing over whether coffee or tea is better and Person C likes hot chocolate best. It was simple and i only had a little over 1500 words written for it but it was a good way for me to hop back onto the writing saddle, so to speak. I plan on adding a couple more one shots to this one to make a sort of mini story so look out for those!
> 
> That said, i do have a really big fic in the works and I've been planning it out like all year long now and I'm going to write it in advance and then post it on a bi-weekly basis so i don't end up getting busy and losing interest like i did with my other fic (I'm sorry i dropped it on a cliffhanger I'm in the process of editing the preexisting chapters and then if i find the time, I'll work on finishing up that story too! But right now my other fic has most of my attention but its not abandoned, i promise.)
> 
> anyways, if you've made it this far i just want to thank you so much for reading this!! i really do appreciate it


End file.
